In the related art, in a chemical plant and a power plant such as an LNG liquefaction plant, a sensor for detecting the occurrence of a fault is provided in the vicinity of a device, which is a subject being monitored, and response measures are performed after checking the occurrence of the fault.
As such a monitoring system, a system that causes a video camera to automatically face a point of occurrence and causes a monitor screen to show the state of the point of occurrence when a microphone provided in an unmanned substation detects the sound of a fault is known (for example, PTL 1). In addition, a system that detects a sign of a fault in a plant configuring device by means of sound, vibration, and infrared image sensors is known (for example, PTL 2).